Kurenai Affair
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto finds Kurenai crying and hurt but what happend and who did it? What will happen once he does find her and where will it lead to.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story and sorry that I was late on my other ones because well, girl friend keeping me busy most of the time and I'm trying find a job. Life's been hell and we need more Naruto with Anko stories and also Naruto with Kurenai or Yugao or Hana or Tsume or Yugito. People, start making more of the stories for the pairings and not same old Naruto and Hinata or Sakura thing, it's getting old.

People that have like my stories for the first one, I hope you like this.

---

Naruto comes back to visit everyone after being gone for a year and a half. He was feeling homesick so Jiraiya said he could have two days in Konoha. And here he is walking around in the park because everyone was on missions or busy.

He notices a woman running into the park crying. Naruto wants to see if she is ok. But when he gets up to the woman, it was team eight's sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Naruto moves up to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Miss Kurenai?" Naruto asks in his caring voice but when Kurenai looked at him, he notices she has a black eye and cut lips. He becomes mad because someone did this to her. Naruto has had a crush on her for long time now, but he heard that she was married_ to Asuma. _

"_Asuma, if you did this to her I swear you're dead!" _he thought.

"Who did this to you?" He asks her as he healed her black eye and lip with the medic jutsu he learned in his training. He was not a great healer, but he could heal little wounds like these.

"I'm ok, don't worry after all I'm a jounin" She says to him with tears in her eyes but what Naruto did next shocked her. He pulls her into a hug and slowly strokes her hair with his right hand.

"Who did this and why?" Naruto asks her again. But this time she knows that she has to tell him.

"My husband Asuma," She whispers to him as she buried her face into his chest. Naruto pulls her back and wipes her tears away. Which again shocked her but this time she blushed little bit.

"Why did he hurt you?" Naruto asks in a caring voice but she could tell he was pissed and wanted to hurt Asuma. Which she has no idea why he does because its not like he likes her. But maybe he does. "_Why does he care so much about me_?"

"I asked him to stop smoking again. He became furious. He said he doesn't care if I want him to stop smoking. Then he just start yelling about it and ending up him hitting me again." She said something that she soon began to regret. She can sense Naruto's killing intent growing and she was worried that he would try to hurt Asuma. But again she can't think of the reason why he acting like this, unless he does actually like her. "_Does he really like me? But why me?_"

"Please calm down Naruto" She said to trying to calm him down. Which he did but only after he pulled her back into a hug. He then rested his head on hers. Kurenai couldn't help but smile because he acts more kinder then her own husband.

"Where are you staying? If you go back now he may hit you again." He says as he begins to gently stroke her long black raven hair again with his right hand.

"I was going to head to a hotel after I stop crying" She says to him with a sad and happy tone of voice.

"Why not come with me? I'm staying at a hotel" Naruto asks her. She gives him an odd look.

"How do I know you're not trying get me alone in a room?" She says to him in a carefully tone of voice.

"I would never hurt you and if I wanted to I wouldn't need a room. That's because we are by ourselves right here" He says to her as he caresses her cheek with his left hand.

"Thank you but why do you care so much?" She asks him as she just looks at his eyes.

"Its nothing, really" He says to her but she could tell he was hiding something.

"Do you like me? Is that it?" She asked him in a low tone of voice.

"Yes I do but I know that I can't be with you, so only thing I can do is help you when you fall down." He replies as he kept caressing her face. She just looks at him and smiles.

"You're the kindest man that I have ever met and you're only fourteen years old." She says to him.

"When you have a crush on something for about three years it kind of helps" He says with a blush on his face. But Kurenai just smiles at him. She had no idea that he liked her for that long.

"Let's get going. You must be tired because of the long day you had," He says to her as he helps her up. He looks at her and he can't help but smile at the angel in front of him. Kurenai looks at him and what she did next shocked her. She moves up to him and kisses him. Naruto got shocked of a lifetime but he kisses her back and wraps his arms around her lower back.

When the kiss ends Kurenai tries to run away. But she couldn't break out of the hold on her with his arms around her lower back.

"I must be some kind of bad wife or something," She says to him as tears come down her face. Naruto wipes her tears away and just looks at her.

"You are not a bad wife. You did what you did because you have a husband that's mean to you and hits you. If he hits you again I'm going hurt him because no one has the right to treat you badly like that" He says as he kisses her and she kisses back. They kiss each other for a few minutes.

"I think we should get going to the hotel. That way no one can see me kissing you" He says to her because he was worried someone will find out. She was having the same kind of thoughts. But she didn't care right now because for once someone that likes her is nice to her and not mean. Naruto and Kurenai walk to the hotel that Naruto is staying at. When they get to the hotel both of them walk into his room. Naruto lays her on the bed and was about to go lay on the couch but Kurenai grabs his arm.

"Can you lay next to me?" She asks him as he looks into her beautiful ruby eyes.

"Sure" He says to her as he lay down beside her and wraps his arms around her and moves her head onto his chest. She looks into his blue eyes and couldn't believe what she been doing with him. He was younger to her but he was kind to her. He liked her maybe even loved her.

But she was married and she knows this is wrong but…the only thing Asuma ever did after they got married was yell and hit her. He was a totally different person after the wedding and she doesn't know why. She knows what she about to do is going against what a wife means but she can't help it.

She slowly kisses Naruto's lips and Naruto was shocked at first then kissed back. He kisses her neck as he earned a moan from her. He then kisses her ear as he put her earlobe in his mouth and play with it with his tongue and teeth. She moans again and then ran her hands over his body. She knows this is wrong but she can't stop doing it.

Naruto slowly kissed her lips then down to collarbone. He took off her red shirt, revealing a black bra and her perfect body. He slowly moves his head onto her stomach, kissing above her bellybutton. He then kisses around her bellybutton which causing her to moan as he did it. Naruto removes her bra and slowly sucks on her nipples. He licks around her right nipple causing her to moan again. Then he took it inside his mouth and started nibbling on it with his teeth. By doing that caused her to moan louder and grab the back of his head.

She couldn't believe how much pleasure he was giving her. This was new to her because only other person she did this kind of thing was her husband. And, well, he just did what he wanted and never really pleasured her like Naruto was doing. He was forcing on making her feel good that he forgetting about himself. Naruto kissed her neck again and starts nibbling on her neck as she moans again. This time it was louder then before.

Naruto then removed her black pants revealing a black thong. Naruto looks up at Kurenai who just nodded so he knows that he can kept going. He removes her black thong then slowly licks the outside of her pussy lips causing her to have her first orgasm. Naruto licks up all her cum then starts to lick inside of her pussy. He licks slowly then faster causing her to moan and start to lose it. He then started to kiss her from her pussy to her lips. Kurenai couldn't believe that all he done so far was just kiss her and lick her.

"Its my turn to pleasure you Naruto-kun" She said to him who just looked at her.

"You don't need do that" He replied.

But she ignored what he said and got him to his feet. She removed his pants then boxers. She was shocked to find that he was bigger then her husband. She starts to stroke his member then put it inside of her mouth. Then she starts to suck it slowly trying to get use to how long it is. She then begins to suck faster, causing Naruto to moan as he moved his hands to the back of her hand. She finally can take ¾ of it as she feels his member about to blow. Naruto moans again as he cums inside of her mouth. She swallows his cum then gets to her feet and wraps her arms around him.

"Can you please be with me even if it just for tonight?" She asks him in a loving tone of voice.

"If it means being with you then, I don't mind hiding it for long time" He said as he moves her onto the bed then moved her legs out wide. Naruto looked at her beautiful ruby eyes then moved his member into her.

She begins to moan as he goes in and out of her. Naruto kisses her lips as he grabs one of her nipples; he starts twisting it between his two fingers.

Naruto moves in and out harder which cause Kurenai to moan out his name loud. She can't believe she's cheating on her husband but he really wasn't her husband anymore.

Naruto has be more gentle and kind to her then Asuma had ever been and its only been one day and she been marry to Asuma for a year. She watches as he goes in and out of her and she moans Naruto's name. Naruto slowly sucks on her right nipple as he kept going in and out of her. Both of them yell out together.

"I'm cumming" Both of them said as the same time. When they get done cumming Naruto kissed her lips and just looked into her eyes.

"Do you really mean that you'll be with me even knowing that it means that I am having an affair with you?" She said to him but his only reply was a kiss on the lips.

"I said I don't mind as long I'm with you" He said to her in a caring way as he caresses for her cheeks with his hands.

"Thank you Naru-kun" She said to him as she kisses his lips. Naruto looked at his angel and couldn't believe that he really with her.

"I only back today and tomorrow but after other 8 mouths I'll be back for good" He said to who causing her to smile at him.

"I guess tomorrow. I better spent it with you and say that I going out with friends" She said to him, which had made Naruto smile at her, and then kisses her lips and neck. After few more rounds of fun they both fall into a deep sleep holding each other.

Next morning Naruto woke up and get out of bed without waking his angel. He then ordered room service for breakfast. When it got there he hears the knock on the door and opens it. He moves the food inside and pays the man a tip.

Kurenai woke up to the smell of food. When she opened her eyes she sees Naruto

standing next to the bed with food that most have been room service. She was happy that Naruto did order food for her and without waking her. She sat down and Naruto carefully handed her food to her. She smiled as she took the food and started to eat. Naruto did the same but his eyes couldn't leave his angel. She just looked back from time to time and smiled at him.

"I have to go, but I'll meet you later at six pm and don't be late" Kurenai said to him as she got her clothes back on but not before Naruto gave her a quick suck on her lower area causing her to blush then he kissed her lips. When she left, Naruto got new pair of clothes on after he took a shower.

With Kurenai

She was at the dango shop as Anko came up to her.

"So you must have had a busy night?" Anko asked, knowing that she did because one she had white spots on her clothes. She wondered why she had the same clothes that she had on last time but the thing Anko can't think of is: She is marred and if it was her husband who she had last night. Then why is she in the same clothes?

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurenai replied back to her friend.

"Don't give me that! You have white spot on the same clothes you had on yesterday. Tell me what happened or you know what I will do" Anko said to her and Kurenai worried that she may tell Asuma. But Anko was her friend for a long time so she trusts her.

"Let's go to your place to talk. That way I can take a shower and new clothes to wear" She said to her as Anko nodded to her.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was now sitting on his bed. When he hears the three little demons from hell, meaning his three little foxes. The first fox that comes at him was one tail orange fox. The other foxes were a two-tailed orange fox and last one was a three-tailed red fox. He picked them all up and put one on each shoulder then put the red one on his head.

"Let's go out and say hello to everyone," He says to them and received a bark in reply from his foxes. Then he walked out of the hotel and headed for the hokage office so he can say hi to the old hag.

With Kurenai and Anko at Anko's place.

"Now tell me what happened?" Anko said to her as they walk inside her house.

"Well Asuma beat me again and I ran out of the house crying with black eye and cut lips. I ran into the park but someone saw me and put their hand on my shoulder. When I look around to see who it was, it was Naruto and he calmed me down and healed my eye and was so gentle to me. Then I found out that he has loved me for three years. And he's being so nice to me and was more kind then my own husband is to me. Then something happened and we had sex. But I think I have fallen in love and now I'm having an affair with someone I think I may really love." She said to her.

Anko was now in a pretty bad state of shock. First she just found out that her friend having an affair. With Naruto of all people! Anko just looks at her friend who just stares back at her.

"He is a better person then Asuma is I guess" She said to her.

"Yes he really did something Asuma never does and that is pleasure me in bed" She said to her, which shocked Anko again that a fourteen year old can out beat an adult.

"Tell me" Anko said to her in her teasing voice.

"He made me cum with just kissing and licking me" She said to her with a smirk.

"He pleasure me and didn't care if he didn't got pleasure. But I pleasure him back to thank him" She said to Anko who was now shocked that there was a guy that only cared about pleasuring the girl and not himself.

"How many times did you do it?" She asked her.

"Four times" She said back, blushing which Anko smirked again but realized something,

"Did you use?" She asked.

"…"

"Shit we forget!" Kurenai yelled and was worried that she may get pregnant and get found out by Asuma. Anko is now trying to calm her down and then she realizes something else.

"If you do have a baby then its not really bad is it? You are 28 years old" She asked her with a normal tone of voice.

"But he's only fourteen!' She yelled out her.

"I bet he would love to be a father and how about I go talk to him for you?" She asked him in a normal but helpfully tone of voice.

"No, I'm going to see him again at six. Can you help me lie to Asuma and say that I'll be at your place?" She asked.

"Sure I don't mind lying to that asshole," She said back to her worried friend.

Back with Naruto

Naruto walks inside the hokage office to see a sleeping hokage on the job. Naruto walks up to her and whispers in her ear. "Tsunade you're naked in the middle of Konoha" That woke her up fast and when she sees who said that she got pissed at him.

"You should stop sleeping on the job" Once he said that she just looked at him and then she realize it was Naruto and grab him into one of her death hugs. Naruto got out of her hold and looked at her.

"Why you sleeping on the job?" Naruto asked her.

"Evil paper work. Why are you back sooner then you should be?" She asked him with little worry in her voice.

"First you should use shadow clones to do the paper work. And 2nd I'm just visiting for two days and today is my last day" He said to her and she almost fall over in her chair because she never thought about doing that.

"I have to go and said hi to other people now" Naruto said to her who just replied back with a nod of the head.

It was almost six and Naruto was waiting for her outside the hotel. He then sees her but she's not alone because the jounin from the chunin exams are with her. He looked and wondered why Anko was here with her.

"Hello Naruto. You remember Anko?" She asked him and he nodded to her.

"Hello Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan" He said to them in a normal tone of voice.

"Kurenai tells me that you two have been being doing things" Anko said to him in her teasing way.

"I was going say something about you two" Naruto said back causing Anko to turn red.

"Not funny and I don't do that kind of thing" She said to him.

"I know, but it was a good comeback" He said to her who just blushed again because it _was_ a good one.

"You out-teased Anko ahaha" Kurenai said to them and Anko was now mad.

"How come you're both here?" Naruto asked his loving girlfriend and her friend.

Kurenai looked at him and then smiled because no matter what, she was going to be with him, even if she did have a baby. Anko looked at Kurenai and Naruto back and forth. She couldn't believe that Kurenai, the ice queen, had finally melted and she was starting to wish she had someone that was like him for herself.

"Anko was just walking with me till I got here and she's going home now" She said back to Naruto who just looked at Anko who just smiled and nodded to him and started to walk home.

"Was she really going home?" Naruto asked her who just looked down.

"No but I just don't want her to see us having things" She said to him and he just looked back at her face and kissed it.

"Let's get her back here. And later when she goes home we can do the things you're thinking of." He said to her as he walked over to Anko who was shocked that he was there.

"What is it gaki?" She asked him, wondering why he had stopped her. Knowledgeable

"You don't need to go home now and besides I know you're planning on spending time with your friend, so come back" He said back to her in a caring tone of voice. She just looked at him with a blank face. She wondered how he could tell that Kurenai just told her to go home just now.

"Sure if you don't mind" She replied back to him. Naruto nodded to her and both of them walked back to Kurenai which them all three of them walked into the hotel then into his room.

"Kurenai has something to tell you" Anko asked causing Kurenai to blush because of what she has to tell him.

"You know that we had sex four times last night and we forget to use" She said but was cut off by Naruto lips. When she looked at him and Anko was smirking at this.

"Don't worry! If you get pregnant then I'm going to help you rise it" Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug as she sat on his lap. Anko was smirking once more at them because her friend was finally happy and not being hit by some asshole.

"Naruto-kun thank you" She said to him as she looked at Anko.

"I'll leave you two alone and Kurenai? We're having a long talk tomorrow." Anko said as she walked out of the room.

"We need find her someone," Kurenai said but Naruto just smirked.

"I think I may know someone," Naruto said to her, which she just looked at him wondering if he really does.

"He's kind of lived through same life as her, but he's only sixteen and he has curse mark. And he was backstabbed by that snake freak after he trained him" Naruto said to Kurenai who was shocked because his friend and Anko may get together.

"That a good idea and when you come back, bring him with you" Kurenai said to her lover as he just kissed her neck.

"What do you want to do my Kure-hime?" Naruto asked her as he kissed her lips again. Kurenai couldn't help but smile at him.

"Let's order some food then watch a movie that's on TV. There's this one that I really like…" Kurenai said to him. Naruto got up and ordered the food.

Once the food got to them, the man who delivered it set it next to the on the couch. Naruto gave him a good tip because of it. The movie they decided to watch was called 21. *A great movie you should all see it*

Naruto looked at Kurenai as the movie ended which it was now 9:35 pm and Naruto had an idea.

"Kurenai you want me to take you to the park for a bit?" Naruto asked his lover who just smiled at him and then kissed his lips.

"I would like that Naru-kun" She said to him as both of them get up from the couch.

Naruto opened the door for Kurenai, which she thanked him by kissing his cheek.

When they got outside and in the park Kurenai was shaking because of the cold air. That's when Naruto put his jacket around her and she was shocked that he did that. But she then leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. Naruto just looked down at his angel and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Kure-chan can I ask you something?" Naruto asked his angel as he held her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If you do have a kid, are you sure you really want me to be the father?" Naruto asked her, wondering if she really does want him to be.

"Yes, because I know that you will be a great father" She said to him as she turned around and kissed his lips.

"Let's go back to the room before you get a cold." He said to her but she just smirked and moved her lips to his ear and whispered.

"You want to go and try to make one?" When she get done saying that Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and then kissed her lips before pulling her into a hug. Then they started to walk back to their room.

When they got inside the room, Naruto kissed her neck. She just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

When morning came Naruto woke up to see a fully naked Kurenai asleep on top of him. Naruto lightly kissed her lips and she moved in her sleep. Naruto woke her up with a kiss on the lips. He then grabbed her butt, causing her to jump. She looked at him smirking at her then she playfully slapped his face for grabbing her butt.

"No grabbing that Naru-kun" She said in a playful tone of voice but Naruto wasn't going down without a fight.

"But Kure-hime it's just too cute not to grab" Naruto said back in a playful tone of voice causing Kurenai to blush.

"I guess this is goodbye for another eight months?" She asked him with tears in her eyes but Naruto wiped them away.

"I promise I'll be back and I hope that you do have a kid. I want to see it get born" He said to her who just smiled at him then thought of something.

"I promise not to sleep with him and that way if I do get pregnant, it _will_ be yours" She said to him and he just smiled and kissed her lips.

A few hours later Kurenai, said goodbye to him after they had a few last rounds of bedtime fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my great and cute beta reader SlytherinHouseGirl. Chapter two is finally done and out,

**Drake' time to sleep now.**

**Slytherin' get back to work you lazy bum**

**Drake' No sleep time.**

**Slytherin; Your to lazy for this work.**

**Drake "You just realize that,**

**People I'm not bashing Asuma. He a good person but for the story line to work he has to be an asshole. I'm sorry if you think I'm bashing him because I'm not. I hope **

**you all like this story. **

Naruto is walking into the village along side his sensei Jiraiya. Naruto found out over the last eight months that the orange book could actually be helpful. He is also wondering if he can use some of the things with Kurenai. Naruto can't wait to see Kurenai because

she's been on his mind every night.

"Ero-sensei, I'll let you give Tsunade the report," Naruto said as he started to run towards the place. He knows where she will be at this time of day. When he gets to the dango shop he notices Kurenai by herself, but the thing that shocks him is the fact that her belly's a lot bigger, because she's having a kid.

Naruto walked over to her happily but with a saddened face because he thinks its Asuma's kid. She notices his face and was happy to see him and to tell him the news. But she wonders why he is sad.

"Naru-kun why are you sad?" She asked him which he just looked at her then her belly. She realizes that he thinks its Asuma's baby. She gets up from her sitting position walks over to him. She then moved her lips to his right ear.

"It's not Asuma kid; it's your Naruto-kun. You're the father." Once she said that Naruto locked his lips onto her. Which made her blush because she didn't see it coming.

"Is it really?" Naruto asked in a nervous tone of voice, which made Kurenai smile because her lover was nervous about being a father. She took his hand and put it on her belly and Naruto could feel the baby kicking, which makes him smile at her.

"Let's go to the Hokage office. I have to tell her before he finds out and does something to me or you" She said to him as he nodded but and then picked her up bridal style, which causes her to blush but gives him a happy smile.

Naruto begins to carry her to the Hokage office as they jumped from roof to roof. He looks down at her belly and smiles. He never would have thought that he would be a father. He just hopes that he can be a good father to the baby and not mess up like his father did. Naruto didn't know who his mother and father were but he believes that they just left him to die because of the Kyuubi.

"Kure-hime I love you, it is a boy or a girl?" He asked his love which she just smiled at him.

"It's going to be a girl, I have a name for her but I don't know if you would like it." She said as she buried her face into his neck. Naruto just kissed her head and then her lips.

"What's the name?" He asked her which she smiled to him then began to talk.

"I was going to name her Yuna, our little Yuna Uzumaki." She said to him as he smiled and kissed her lips.

"You have picked a great name for our baby girl." He said back to her who just smiled and buried her head into his chest.

Naruto jumped in the Hokage office through the opened window. When both Tsunade and Jiraiya see Naruto holding Kurenai lost was something that can't say how they're feeling right now.

"We have something to tell you!" Naruto said to them which both of them regained their minds.

"What is it, is it something to do with the two of you?" Tsunade asked them which Naruto smiled at. When he put Kurenai in the Hokage sit "What" causing her to blush. He

then looks at his sensei and hokage with a big smile.

"Maybe, "You see, Kurenai and I are having a baby!" He said which he got a hit on the head by Tsunade and a pat on the back by his sensei.

"That not the bad news, the bad news is that Asuma thinks its his." he said which Tsunade get pissed because Naruto. Who she sees as a son had slept with a married woman, But Jiraiya on the other hand is proud of his student but he just realized one thing.

"So the reason you started reading my books was because you wanted to learn things to do with Kurenai?' He said causing Naruto to blush and hide behind Kurenai.

"What the baby's name going to be?" Tsunade asked Naruto who is like a son to her.

"Yuna Uzumaki." Kurenai said to her as Naruto wrapped his arms around Kurenai from behind.

"Why are you telling us everything?" Tsunade asked them. Naruto looked at her before he started to speak again.

"Because Asuma may try to do something to her or the baby" Naruto said as he looked down at Kurenai and the baby inside of her.

"I see. I'll try to make should that he doesn't." Tsunade said to them which Naruto smiled at before he kissed Kurenai lips.

"There's one last thing we need talk about" Naruto said as she looked at him strangely.

"What is that" She asked before he pulled out three files and handed them to her.

"My new team, I was hoping that you will allow them to be leaf shinobi" He said as she looked at him again.

"Before I look at the files who are they?" He asked him.

"Drake Yuuhi, missing shinobi, also known as flaming demon." When he said that Kurenai's face lit up and Naruto just smiled at her. "Zadok was once a cause mark user. But he now turned away from snake face and he also a summoner of snakes. That caused both women to be shocked then they looked at him.

"Why should we trust him?" She said to Naruto who just looked at her.

"Because he saved my life on more then one day and just because he worked for someone in the past. That doesn't mean who he is now" He said to her who just nodded to him.

"The last person of your team will be Kakashi Hatake" She said and he nodded to her but before she stopped talking she added a few more words. "I'll talk to Asuma now, you better go before he comes." She finished talking and then called the ANBU in to get Asuma.

"See you later baa-chan." He said as he picked up Kurenai and jumped out the window leaving two smiling adults.

"He's finally grown up…" Tsunade said as Jiraiya patted her back as he watched his student leave.

A few minutes later Asuma was now standing in the Hokage office.

"What is It Hokage-sama?" He asked her as she just looked at him as Jiraiya was behind him at the door. If he tries running out hoping to hurt her then Jiraiya would stop him. He may not have been there when Naruto needed him for the first twelve years of his life, but he'd be damned if he doesn't help Naruto now.

"This is about you and Kurenai-san." She said to him as he just raised a eyebrow.

"Maybe, "What does my personal life have to do with the Hokage?" He asked as his anger started to rise.

"Don't get angry at me Asuma! I'm just here tell you not to do anything when you find out the truth!" She yelled to him as he just looked angrily at the hokage.

"What is that?" He said as he tried his best to hold back his anger towards her.

"Kurenai-san's child is not yours, its Naruto Uzumaki's kid." When she said that he was about to kill someone as he ran for the door but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Let me out so I—" He said but was cut off by him Jiraiya "So you can do what! Hit your wife again! I may not have known that they were dating but I did learn from him that you beat you wife, and sorry I can't call you her husband if you do that!" He yelled and Asuma just got more pissed off by the second.

"What I do with my life doesn't have anything to do with you!" He yelled at him as the 5th just walked over to him.

"But being a wife beater is against the laws. So if you pick to hurt them, then I will put you in jail for abuse and trying to hurt a fellow leaf shinobi. If you don't try hurting them then you're free to go." She said to him.

Asuma looking at what he got himself into and just sighed, as he knows he lost this. "Fine I will not try to hurt them," He said as he walked out the door which Jiraiya let him go this time.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai as both of them get back to the dango place. Naruto then helps Kurenai sit down in her chair. When he gets her into her chair he notices both Drake and Zadok coming their way. .

"My sister's having a kid and who's the father?" Drake asked in a happy tone of voice.

"The father is Naruto and I'm happy to see that your back again." When he heard her said the father was Naruto. He walked to Naruto with an angry face.

"Why did you fuck my sister!? Who said you could date her!?" He yelled at Naruto as Kurenai slapped him in the back of the head.

"No yelling at the baby's father and my boyfriend." She said to him as he just looked at Kurenai.

"But," He was cut off by her. "No buts and no hurting him understand?" She asked in a bossy tone of voice.

"Yes ma'am." He said to her as both Anko and Yugao walked over to them.

"Hello Kure-chan and I'm guessing you told Naruto?" Anko asked her as she just smiles and nods.

"I still don't like this one bit." Drake said to them and Anko just hit him again.

"You need to learn how to shut the fuck up." Zadok said to him, which Drake just looked at him like your fucking die.

Anko notices Zadok's neck has a curse mark like she does. "How did you get that mark on your neck?" She asked him as she sat down next to Kurenai.

"Same place you got yours…" He replied back to her as she just looked at him.

"Kurenai-hime, when is she going to be born?" He asked her as she just smiles at him warmly.

"Anytime the doc said." She told him as he just smiles at her and moves his head to her neck.

"Please no lovely things, I just had food." Zadok said and Naruto just hit him over the head.

"Now you got hit." Drake said as he laughs at him.

Kurenai just feeling it move and feels pain. "Naruto get me to the fucking hospital now!" She yelled at him causing every male to fear for there lives. Naruto picked her up and start to run there fast because he was more worried about her killing him.

Few hours later with Kurenai holding their baby with Naruto beside her, little Yuna had black hair and blue eyes, which make Kurenai, smile and Naruto kissed Kurenai head.

"Now we have little Yuna Uzumaki." She said to him, which he just gave her a warm smile. Then people started coming in but they had no idea it was Naruto and Kurenai's kid. The only ones that know are not shocked. When her team walks in first their shocked to no end.

"Wait its Naruto and your kid, not Asuma's?" Kiba said, as he was about to pass out from shock. Shino was not having any better luck. But he was as shocked as Kiba.

But both of them were handling this better, no, a lot better then Hinata as she just runs out crying. She's crying because she failed to tell Naruto that she loves him but she was to shy to and is still too shy.

"I wish I told her sooner." She said as Kiba looks at her then back at where Hinata ran away.

"Yes and I don't think she'll get over this soon…" Kiba said as she looks back at his sensei.

"But welcome to mother life." He said with a smile and Shino nodded to her.

"Thanks for coming." She said to them who just looked at her.

"We would never miss are sensei's baby!" Kiba said and Shino nodded again.

"We should get going so others can come in…" Shino said and this time Kiba nodded and both of them walked out.

The next two people that walked in were Sakura and Kakashi. But Sakura was shock and little pissed because no Sasuke and Naruto was now taken. Kakashi is more shocked because well his student had a child with his best friend's wife.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi tried saying as he was still in shock.

"You see Asuma was beating her and I found her one day when I was visiting. We got to talking and we ended up having sex…" He said as both of them were shocked.

"He beats you?! So he wasn't joking when he said that as he was drinking?" Kakashi said as Sakura looked at him.

"No Sakura didn't bring him home." He said and Sakura become pissed.

"Why not!" She yelled as everyone just sighed.

"Because he's working with snake face and he's pure evil. He's doing anything that he can for power and killing innocents for it too!" Naruto said to her who just looks at him angrily.

"My Sasuke-kun is not evil and doesn't kill innocent life!" She said, as she was about to walk over to hit him only to be stopped by Naruto.

"I'm not going let you hit me anymore Sakura and leave me before you get hurt! He said, as she couldn't believe that he was really stopping her this time. She walked out pissed with smoke coming out of her head.

"Good luck on your new life together Naruto and Kurenai." He said with a smile under his face. He then walked out leaving them happy and mad. Mad about how Sakura acted and happy that Kakashi was not mad at them.

The last six people that walk in are Anko, Yugao, Drake, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Zadok and Shizune.

"Hello everyone' Both Kurenai and Naruto said to them which their just get smiles from all six of them.

"Who's the godmother and godfather?' Anko asked her as everyone else nodded.

"Jiraiya and I can't be because he's Naruto's godfather and I'm his godmother." She said to him and everyone nodded again.

"It's going to have to be either Anko or Yugao, so they have to pick." Kurenai said to them who just looked at each other.

"I say Anko." Yugao said as she said that Anko hugged her.

"I don't know who the godfather is, ask Kurenai." Naruto said as they all looked at her.

"Because it can't be Drake; that's because if the child calls him godfather and uncle she will go nuts. I haven't known Zadok for a long time. I said maybe Kakashi," She said and everyone nodded and Zadok thanked her.

"I'm not kind much of a family person so thank you." He said as he gives her a happy smile.

"Let's leave the two alone, so they get some sleep." Tsunade said as she moved over the other bed so he can sleep with her.

"Thank baa-chan" He said to her who just want hit him but held it in and walked out of the room then hit Jiraiya.

Naruto got on the bed and lay beside his beautiful Kurenai.

"When she gets older I bet you are going make her into the greatest genjutsu girl, like her mother is." He said to her who just giggle back to him and kissed his lips.

"Yeah and maybe she will be a ramen lover like her father." She said back to him who just smirked at her.

"We need to stop Kakashi and Jiraiya from turning her into a pervert." He said to her who just nodded to him then moved her head onto his neck with the baby girl in her arms.

"Goodnight my hime and angel." He said as he kisses her head then goes off to sleep with her.

When they woke up they see Tsunade walk in to the room.

"Naruto close your eyes because it's time teach Kurenai how to breastfeed." She said and Naruto blushed and closed his eyes. Kurenai just giggles as she removed the hospital gown. When she showed her how do to it and she was done Naruto open his eyes to see the baby off her nipples and her putting her gown back on.

"Babies are lucky they can do that when they need milk." Naruto said and Kurenai just smirked and playfully slapped his head.

"Just wait till I'm back to full strength and we can find someone to baby sit." She said and then kisses Yuna's little head.

"Our little angel!" He said and she just nodded to him.

"We're going be living with my mother is that ok?" She asked him who just smiled at her.

"Yeah and that's good because my place wouldn't fit three people." He said as she giggles to herself again.

The baby started crying and Naruto picks her up and rocked her back and forth as he started singing a song he remember his mother used to sing to him.

_(Vienna Teng Lullaby for a Stormy Night_)

_Little child, be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass _

_like an unwanted stranger._

_There is no danger I am here tonight…_

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at Naruto as he sang this beautiful song. As he sang, with

Kurenai watching him they don't notice a long red haired woman walk into the room.

_Little child be not afraid though thunder explodes _

_and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face _

_I am here tonight_

The woman just smiles at him and the baby. She looks at Kurenai who notice her and wonders why she's there. _"Could that be Naruto's mother?" _She thought as she

continues to listen to Naruto singing.

The baby stops crying as she slowly falls asleep.

.

_And someday you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

He keeps moving Yuna back and forth slowly as he sings to her. The baby makes a little smile as she listens to the song. The woman starts having tears in her eyes. She remembers the day she sang him that song but she was told that he had to die with her husband. Haruno told her that he had die with him but I guess she lied because she

couldn't have Minato for herself.

_Little child be not afraid the storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight_

He keeps singing to his little Yuna as she closes her eyes more and Kurenai just smiles at him and her. The woman cannot believe that her son is a father at such a young age. She

happy for him and glad he remembers the song so well.

_Little child be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hands they're not real, understand and I am here tonight_

Naruto keeps singing and he notices the woman but he would ask her why she was here later. The baby makes a little yawn as he tries grabbing Naruto nose.

_And someday you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

Naruto just keep singing to his baby girl as he kisses her head again.

_For you know, once even I Was a little child And I was afraid But a gentle someone always came To dry all my tears Trade sweet sleep for fears And to give a kiss goodnight_

The baby slowly falls asleep as she listens to her daddy's voice.

_Well, now I am grown and these days have shown Rain's a part of how life goes But its dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close_

Kurenai moves her head to his shoulder then looks at him and her baby girl.

_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

The woman moves over to Naruto's left side and sits beside her causing Naruto to wonder why but he wants to end this song for Yuna.

_Everything's fine in the morning the rain will be gone in the morning but your still be here in the morning_

As Naruto sings the last words little Yuna falls fast asleep.

"Can I ask who are you?" Naruto asked the red haired woman and she just smiled at him.

"First I want you to know I'm your mother and the reason I left was because, Miss Haruno told me you had to die with your father and the only reason I was living in this village was because of you two. If I had known you were still alive I would have been here for you…" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and starts crying on Naruto's shoulder.

"You don't need to cry. I'm not mad at you." He said as she looked at him and smiled at him.

"Thank you and I see that I have a grandchild and you're only fourteen and a half…" She said as he just smirked and Kurenai smiles at both of them. She was happy that he finally found his mother and she didn't hate him.

"Who was my father?" He asked her which she just frowned at him.

"No one told you? (Jiraiya I'm going to make you feel pain for this.) Your father was the 4th hokage and he sealed the nine tail fox inside of you. You should know that he didn't want to but believed that you could hold the fox back." She said to him, which caused Naruto to go into shock then he start to talk again.

"I don't blame him because doing that cost him his own life." He said as both women smiled and hugged him.

"Kurenai-hime can she stay with us?" He asked her who just nodded and kissed his lips.

"How about we get her clothes and we go to your place?" She asked them and both nodded to her.

Few hours later at Kurenai's mother's home she knocks on the door as Naruto is holding the baby. When she opens the door to see her daughter and Naruto she just smiles at them.

"Come in and who may this be?" She asked as she looks at Kushina.

"My name is Kushina, Naruto's mother." She said to her who just smiles back at her.

"Naruto are you going to take your father's surname?" Kurenai asked him.

"Only if the people let me." He said back to her.

"What's your father name?" Kurenai mother asked her who he just looked at her.

"Minato Namikaze" He said and she was shocked that the 4th hokage had a son and a wife.

"I forget tell you my name. My name is Katie Yuuhi and my younger daughter who you'll see soon is Shiva." She said to them.

"Nice to meet you Katie-kun." He said to them but Katie makes a pout.

"If you're going to marry my daughter you have to call me Kaa-san." She said to him and Kushina nodded to him.

"Okay, guess I have two Kaa-sans now." He said to them who just smiled at him.

"Let's go lay down together Naru-kun" Kurenai said to her lover who just nodded to her as he followed Kurenai to her old room.

When they get inside they see a baby bed for the baby when she's not lying with Kurenai. Naruto also notices all the stuffed-animals and dolls. He smirks to her who just playfully slaps him upside the head" I was a little girl don't give me that smirk!" She said as she grabbed a pink bunny and laid down holding her baby and the bunny.

"I think you mean you still are." He said in a joking sort of way, which caused her to blush and give him an evil look.

"Get you butt over here or else Naru-kun." She said to him. He lay down next to his love as he watches her hold the baby and play with Yuna and the bunny.

"You and bunnies….?" Naruto said to his love who just gave him another evil look.

"What is wrong with loving bunnies?" She replied back in a childish tone of voice.

"Nothing, Kurenai-hime." He replied back as he couldn't help but smirk at her. This in doing so earned him a slap upside the head by his love.

"You can be so mean at times…" Kurenai said to him with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-hime." He said back to her as he kisses her lips.

"I'll forgive you this time but _only_ this time." She said in childish tone of voice again.

Both of them fell asleep in each other arms as their baby was on Kurenai's chest. Both Kushina and Katie were smiling in the doorway seeing their children resting like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta reader Serkin and inuasyaha89846

If you guys like this story tell me

**Warning Flamers you may see something you my not like and if you flame I'll just use your flames to heat up water for Naruto's ramen.**

Life can be filled with happiness, sadness or heartache, but as long as you hold on, and don't give up life becomes something that can't describable in words. Life can change in a blink of an eye and if you don't do anything you will let so many wonderful chances go by, you without even having noticed them.

Naruto wakes up to see his beautiful goddess, the woman he loves, sleeping quietly next to him their baby sleeping on her chest. He lightly kisses her forehead as she starts to wake up. He smiles at her as her eyes slowly open, her ruby red orbs greeting him with a soft glow.

"How is you, my goddess this morning?" Naruto asked her as she smiles at him, which causes his smile to widen. '_She really is my goddess.'_ He thinks to himself. He slowly moves his lips to her as she lets him kiss her. Naruto moves his tongue to her lips but she doesn't open up. As Naruto pulls his lips away, she moves her tongue to his lips asking to be let in. Naruto let her tongue softly explore the inside of his mouth.

Kurenai swirls her tongue inside his mouth, slowly licking the roof of his mouth with her tongue. Then changes for soft to forceful, igniting a tongue war, going from slo and subtle to hard and passionate. She slows down enjoying the taste of his mouth, she can taste ramen. It wasn't a big surprise to her, as she knows he eat ramen almost every single day of his life. She knows no matter what she says to him, he is never going to give up that bad habit of his. She just hopes their baby girl doesn't grow up to have that bad habit that he does. She doesn't know what she would do if her baby eats ramen everyday of her life.

When she's thinking to herself Naruto moves her tongue back into her mouth which he enjoys the tastes of her mouth. In doing so starts another, longer tongue war that both of them enjoy doing together. When they end the kiss Naruto kisses their baby's head as he notices she starts to wake up.

"It looks like our baby girl is starting to wake up now." Kurenai looks down as she nods her head to him. Naruto just can't be happier as he looks at his baby angel that is on his lover's chest.

"She looks just like you Kurenai-hime and I'm truly glad we have her in our life." She looks at him with a smile but to her their daughter looks more like him because she has his eyes.

"She looks more like you because she has your ocean blue eyes and I too, am glad we have her in our life." Naruto just moves his head into her neck but she just snuggles into his chest. She was glad she could be with someone like this, to have someone care about her and be with her. She loves this warmth that she feels from Naruto and hopes she never loses this warmth feeling.

Naruto slowly moves his arms around her belly as she keeps snuggling up to him. "This life is perfect because I have you but also because I have our baby girl. There nothing else that could make me happier. You two have made me so happy, even if it has only been a day, I'm glad I come back to this village sooner that day." Kurenai smiles to him as she hears him talking to her. She is also glad that he was the one to found her in the park that day. That was the day that changed her life for the better and now she has a loving lover and a baby girl.

"You want go see if breakfast is ready or do you want play with the pink bunny some more?" Kurenai playfully slaps him on the head for making fun of her pink bunny. She then lets the bunny slap him playfully on the head, Naruto love seeing her childish side of her come out. It was fun to watch and he hopes to see more of it.

"I think we should get something to eat and no more jokes about the bunny." Naruto nodded as he watches his love start to move out of the bed. He soon fallows after her but before there leave the room. Naruto gives her a nice slap on the ass that makes her turn around and kiss his lips.

"You most like getting your ass slap then?" Naruto asked her in a teasing tone of voice. Kurenai just looked at him as she moves her mouth to his ear and whispers "Only if you're the one slapping it. If you're the one slapping it then I don't mind standing here for hours as you slap it nice and hard." Naruto face is now blushing as he thinks of doing that to her. She just smirks and opens the door leaving her lover blushing and daydreaming behind her but she does love the fact that she got him like this.

When he hears the door open he comes out of his daydreaming and follows his lover walking out of the room. When they're walking to the kitchen they see a little girl around ten run up to them. She had long black hair and red eyes. Naruto was guessing that this is Kurenai little sister Shiva hadn't met her yet.

"Hello big sister, what's her name?" She asked as she looks at Yuna. Kurenai was smiling seeing as it had been little awhile since the last time she had seen her little sister. It was good to see Shiva again because Kurenai had missed her dearly. But having a busy life comes with being a shinobi. That is one of the good thing she was glad about Shiva because Shiva understand that her big sister was a busy person thanks to her job.

"Who's is this?" Shiva pointed to Naruto which he smiled to her as he moves beside Kurenai and wraps his arm around her waist. Shiva didn't like how he was touching her sister but if this was the person that she had a baby with then she doesn't have a say in the matter.

"This is my love and the father of Yuna. The baby name is Yuna Namikaze which I hope you can get along with her." Shiva nodded her head, holding out her arm to try and hold the baby, smiling Kurenai lets her sister hold her. She was glad to see her little sister holding her baby. Naruto move his head on top of Kurenai shoulder and he watches his baby being held by Kurenai sister.

Katie starts moving to them as she sees her youngest daughter holding her new granddaughter. She smiles at both of her daughters and Naruto, Kurenai's lover. Maybe one day soon he'll be her son in law. She just hopes Drake doesn't kill him first because then she needs to yell at Drake.

"Breakfast is ready for everyone and you better come and eat." Kurenai hears her mother said so she takes her Yuna from Shiva hands. They start to walk to the kitchen. Naruto following after while he looks at her from behind. She was just an angel in his eyes which he hopes soon he can have the guts to ask her to marry him. He doesn't know why but he just can't ask her but this is the first time he didn't have the guts to face someone.

When they sit down at the table they see Kushina walk in and sit down at the table. She is glad to see her son but she wishes that she was here when he was growing up and needed her. But she is great to have a granddaughter and swears that she'll be there for her granddaughter. This way she could try to make it up to her son who she wasn't there for.

"What are you two planning on doing today anything good?" Kurenai looked at Naruto then back to his mother because she really didn't have anything planned to do today.

"I was thinking about going to stay home but I know Naruto needs to meet his team. So Drake better get his ass up and soon." She says that but she doesn't know that Drake is right behind her.

"I'm up and you don't need to be so evil in the morning, man I just get back and everyone being mean to me." Kurenai come close to jumping out of her chair but she glad she didn't because she still has Yuma in her arms. Kurenai turns her head around to face him with a pissed off look on her face as Drake is now doomed.

"Don't do that again! You scared me and I have Yuna in my arms." Drake just moved back from her then walks to the other side of the table and sat down on his chair but his fear for his life didn't go away.

"What are plans for today Naruto?" Naruto just looked at him funny he still can't believe that Drake still being lazy. He's the leader of the team and not Naruto but how in the world doesn't he know what they doing today but his leader asking him of all people.

"You're the team leader not me fool." Naruto was cut off by a raging Drake. "HELL NO I NOT BEING LEADER! I'M NOT DOING FUCKING PAPER WORK! I VOTE KAKASHI STUCK DOING IT AND NOT ME!" Everyone went deaf after that. Which baby starts to cry now and that means Kurenai isn't happy about that.

"You two leave now! You're making baby cry!" Naruto starts to drag him out of the house because he really didn't want to make his love anymore mad then she is right now thanks to a damn fool named Drake.

"Why I'm I being dragged out of my own home?" Naruto just looked at him like you should know why you scared the baby. Naruto sometimes can't believe how dumb Drake can be at times like this.

"It's not my fault if Kurenai is mean in the morning. So if the baby cries a little but that what babies do cry?" Naruto just slaps Drake upside the head because he knows that what Kurenai would have done to him for being a dumb fool. He knows one thing about Kurenai now. When she has a baby in her hands don't talk aloud or she will make you leave the house. Naruto is hoping that he doesn't get force to leave the house by her. He only here because he's on Drake team and Drake was the one being kicked out for being dumb again.

"You are the one that yelled fool and you need be quiet around a baby." Drake then thinks about it and Naruto is right he was the one to yell. But in Drake mind he still didn't' do anything wrong.

"I need to stop somewhere. See you later" Naruto watches Drake walk away which he wonders where Drake is going but right now he has too much on his mind to worry about that.

He truly doesn't know what to do because he didn't think he would have a kid this fast but he was truly happy that he did. He knows that he has to marry Kurenai but he doesn't know when or how. He truly never though he have to think like this as his age but now he does and he has to face it.

Naruto is walking down around the village still thinking who to ask for help but as he is thinking. He bumps into Anko who looks at him and Naruto just smiles to himself because someone must really like him right now.

"Hello gaki why are you out here all alone and without Kurenai?" Anko said to him but he just sits down and looks at her, he hopes that this can help him on this thing but if she can't then he's out of anyone to really ask for help.

"Hello Anko-chan." He looks at her but Anko is really starting to stare at him deadly for looking at her some much. She didn't want find out her best friend's lover is trying to hit on her or something.

"What are you doing around here?" She asked when he looks up and notices it's the dango shop which he is little bit shocked that he was walking this much.

"Thinking about how to do this one thing and maybe you can help him" He closes his eyes but he has sweat coming down his face because he didn't know how to ask something like this to anyone before.

"What is that? Is it a shinobi thing or something to do with training?" She asked at she sits down in one of the chairs waiting for her dangos to be done.

"No it's nothing like that." Naruto tires his best to come up with a way to say what it is but he's too scared to ask for help on this.

"Then what is it, it can't be that bad so just tell me." She asked him in a calm voice which he barely every seen before. All the other times he talked to her she had used a teasing tone of voice never once a calm one.

"You know that I and Kurenai have a kid right?" He asked which she just hits him upside the head for asking her a dumbass thing.

"I was there remember or did you forget already?" Naruto just smiles to her and nods his head; he realized that was a dumb way to ask something like that. How could he forget she was there with them?

"Well I'm trying to think how way to ask her to marry me." Once he tells her that Anko looked at him like he was crazy. She didn't understand why in the hell he should ask something like that at his age.

"Why would someone your age want to marry someone?" Anko asked still thinking this is a joke or something but if he is a joke she's going to hurt him badly and hope Kurenai doesn't mind.

"Because we have kid together and it the right thing to do or I think it is, that what everyone tells you that you should do when you have a kid with someone right?" Anko just smiles to him because even if he's only fourteen he truly cares about Kurenai and trying to do the thing right for her and their kid.

"Are you doing it because of the kid or are you doing it because you want to be married to her?" She asked him in a deadly tone of voice causing him to sweat and become somewhat scared of the purple hair woman in front of him.

"I want to married her and be with her forever and I want our baby to have a mother and a father that are married, that's why I need help with this because I don't know what to do right now." She smiles a true happy smile now because she doesn't know how Kurenai could be so damn lucky like this.

"Then let's go find you a ring to give to her and you can't say no to this so shut up and take it like a man." She told him when she starts dragging him away from the dango place which old man yells that she's forgetting her dangos.

When they get to the ring shop Naruto looks at her wired but she just looks at him because she didn't have anything on her face or she didn't think so, also she had her clothes on so she didn't know why she would be getting a face like that to her.

"What gaki, I really don't like being stared at like that so just tell me what the hell is wrong this time." She looks at him closer before he just rubs the back of his head.

"How do you know where this place is, I didn't think you are into this kind of things?" Naruto asked which she blushed then looks away but she looks back at him and moving her finger to her lips.

"I want someone to ask me to marry me someday is that so wrong of me?" Naruto just smiles to her but she didn't know why in the world he's smiling but she starts to think it's because he has blackmail things now on her or something like that.

"I bet someone is going be with you soon so don't worry so much." Her worries of blackmail fades away and she nods her head to her.

"That's right who wouldn't want to be with Anko the hottest woman in this village?" Anko told him in a happy tone of voice.

"Let's go find you a ring for Kurenai-kun and it better be a good one or else you will get hurt." Anko said to him and he followed her in. When the two of them got inside the place they see tons of rings behind glass windows. Naruto starts looking for a ring which Anko smirks at him and is glad that her friend has someone that loves her like this.

Zadok notices Anko in the doorway for a ring shore. He walks up to her and taps her on her shoulder when Anko turns around she sees Zadok in black pants and a white shirt. His katana is on his back this time.

"I would never think I would see you at this time of place." Zadok said to her in his normal tone of voice, she's guessing that he doesn't really show any emotions to people.

"I'm here helping little Naruto find a ring to ask Kurenai to marry him that's all." She can tell that he's staring at her eyes but looks away because she didn't want people to do that when she's not used to them.

"I see and hopeful he finds a good ring for her and what are you doing tonight" He asked her which she just stare at him like he's crazy.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She asked him in a somewhat shocked voice but Zadok just smirks.

"Yea, so will you go out with me?" A smile comes across Anko face before she moves her finger to her lips to think if she'll say yes or not to him.

"I guess I could give you the pleasure of taking me out on a date tonight." Zadok just shakes his head before looking back to her. "Where do you want me to take you tonight?"

"You will take me to dango place and meet me at Kurenai house at eight and if you are late, you'll never know what it like have sex with anyone." Zadok catching the hidden message but his hands go to keep his area safe from her.

"Anko-chan how is this ring?" She looks at the ring Naruto has in a box which ones a platinum and 18kt yellow gold handcrafted, comfort fit, and 7.0mm wide wedding band. The ring has a beautiful hand crafted braid in the center that has a matte finish. The rest of the band is polished. Different finishes may be selected or specified.

"That's beautiful but how did you buy it?" Naruto just smirks because he had done tons of things over his training trip. "I done tons of missions with that pervert and I saved up money."

"Kurenai-chan lucky to have someone that willing to spent so much money and hell this tons of times better than one she got from that asshole Asuma." Naruto just smiles before putting the box in his jacket and looks at the two of them.

"What are you two up to?" Anko just moves her arm around Zadok and smiles causing both of them look at her funny. "He's agree take me on a date at dango place." Naruto can't help but feel sorry for him because she can eat tons of dangos.

"You two have fun you two." Anko just nods her head before walking away and Naruto starts to head for Kurenai place but he only need now is to think of a plan to ask her to marry him.

"_Maybe kaa or Kurenai's kaa can help me find a way to ask her to marry me."_ Naruto continues to keep walking back to the house.

Drake is now standing in front of a gravestone at the Inuzuka clan house. The name of the grave is Motoko Inuzuka which said that she was a loved Wife and died in her duty. He hears someone behind him but when he turns around he see Tsume.

Tsume didn't know what to think because she is coming to say hello to her older sister but didn't think that she would see Drake again. She had though he would never return to this village after losing Motoko but right now he's there and about to leave again.

Tsume reaches out and grabs his arm causing him to stop where he is and not keep moving away. "You're back now?" Drake nods his head before looking at her and she can see that he still feels blamed for what happened by the look in his eyes.

"You aren't the one that's to blame for her death to stop it please; she wouldn't want you keep blaming yourself like this." Tsume starts to cry on his chest before he pulls her into a hug and look at the gravestone.

When Naruto gets back inside the house he pulls his kaa and Katie into other room away from Kurenai and the baby. "I need your help on something." Both of them are now looking at each other before looking at him.

Once he tells them what he needs help on both smile because they would happy that he's doing right thing for the right reasons, too many men run away when they find out that their girlfriends gives birth to a baby.

"I know that my daughter loves candles and homemade food." Kushina comes up with an idea once she hears that. "You could do what your father did for me and it would help on Kurenai by the sound of it."

"Your father took me to our bedroom that had tons of candles and music but also homemade food that he had made himself. It was just so great and when he asked that was one fun night." Naruto just looks at her like no more. "Kaa stop just stop I don't need hear that part!" Kushina lets out a giggle when she thinks of the last part but Katie and Naruto just shake their heads.

"Your kaa does have a point that would work if you want you can do it few days, we can help you set things up and get Kurenai away from the house for awhile." Naruto nods his head and opens the box to show them the ring causing both to just stare at him.

"She better say yes to you." He just looks at Katie who looks at Kushina. "If she doesn't then I don't know what wrong with her." Naruto didn't know what wrong with them and he closes the box to put it back in his jacket.

"I'm going have a daughter in-law soon." Kushina is smiling before staring at the two of them but Naruto just shakes his head before looking at the door that leads to the room that Kurenai is in and hopes that she does say yes to him because he didn't know what happen if she says no to him when he asks her. He wants to be with her forever and hopes that she does feel the same about him but only time will tell.


End file.
